Typical High School Story
by QuinceyTy
Summary: This is a highschool AU where I will try my damnedest to fit in every high school cliche. From teen pregnancy to house parties to prom night. OCs are welcomed and suggestions are encouraged.
1. First day, first act

**Typical High School Story**

**Chapter one: First day, First act**

* * *

Stan Marsh is your typical football star. Playing as a South Park Mountaineer for three years of high school has granted him popularity, dozens of secret admirers, and nearly a full ride to any college of his choosing, as long as they have a reasonable football program. Now, going into his senior year, he has been given the golden opportunity to play as the varsity quarterback. This meant twice as many practices and much harder work out, but he was ready.

"This is fucking amazing." Stan gushed to his teammate, Clyde Donovan. Clyde gave him a hard pat on the back as they walked from Stan's truck to the football field for their last practice before the school year began, as well as Stan's first practice in his new position.

"It's good to have you on the A team, man. It's crazy that it's taken you this long to get on varsity." Said Clyde, who had been on varsity as the kicker since sophomore year.

"Yeah." The two walked into the locker room and went their seperate ways to their lockers to change into their gear.

Once all the boys were changed and ready to go, as a group, they rushed onto the field to where their coach stood. Stan tried to hold his is laughter upon seeing Coach Kite's shorts. If they were any higher, they're be considered boxers. Stan looked over to Asher Jackson, the fullback, softly gesturing to coach's outfit. Asher silently laughed and nodded. That was the last time today either boys would be smiling, since right after, they began running drills.

* * *

"Dude I am literally dead." Stan said from his bed while his super best friend, Kyle Broflovski, sat on the floor playing Titan Fall on the Xbox.

"That's your fault for wanting to do the whole sports thing." Just then, Kyle's character died and he put the controller down, "Hey, have you gotten your schedule yet?" He asked.

"Fuck." He mumbled, sitting up in his place, "No. I'm pretty sure we're supposed to drive up to the school to get them."

"Well, fuck that." Kyle grabbed his controller once again and tried to join another online game.

"Wait, let me join." Stan said, forgetting his aching bones and grabbing another controller.

* * *

The sun rose early in the small mountain town of South Park, signalling the beginning of a new day.

"Kenny, get up it's the first day of school!" Carol McCormick shouted from outside her son's bedroom door. Kenny gave a loud groan and dug himself deeper into his sheets. It was cold as balls in his room and he wasn't ready to leave the snugness of his Terrence and Phillip bedsheets. "Kenny James McCormick if you don't get your ass up right now I'm gonna come in there and get it up myself."

"I'd like to see you try." He mumbled, but got up all the same. He headed to his poor excuse for a closet and swapped his plaid boxers for ones that were a bit cleaner, though not by much. Even thought the temperature in his house was drastically low, it was still warm enough outside for a t-shirt. He chose a white shirt, with only an oil stain at the collar, blue jeans, and his warn brown boots. After stopping by the bathroom for a quick wizz and to brush his teeth, he knocked on his little sister's door.

"Karen, you ready?" When there was no answer, he knocked louder. "Karen!"

"For fucks sake stop banging on the door! She already left!"

"With who?" Kenny asked, walking into the main room of the house where his father was stationed on a chair in front of the TV.

"I don't know, that one Canadian kid that always comes 'round here." He took another swig of his beer. Kenny gave a sigh of relief. He didn't enjoy the fact that she left without him, but at least the kid was related to Kyle, one of the most well-behaved kids he knows.

"Ok, well I'm going to school." He grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

He arrived at school with minutes to spare. So he began the hunt for his friends. As he walked down the halls of South Park High school, he couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that overcame him. Walking these familiar halls once again. But this year, it was different. This year, he was a senior. He finally felt like somebody. Like he could be recognized. Blonde hair, blue eyes, dirty clothes. Yes, that was Kenny McCormick, a senior.

"Kenny!" He looked up from his thoughts to see Eric Cartman and Craig Tucker waving him over. He nodded at them and began walking toward them.

"Hey guys!" Kenny greeted them.

"So, what are your classes?" Cartman asked, pulling out his own. Kenny dug into his pocket, grabbing the folded piece of paper he had gotten a few days ago and handed it off to the husky boy. He turned to Craig, leaving Cartman to determine what classes they shared.

"So, have you seen Ace yet?"

"No. I don't even know if she's coming today." The black haired boy shrugged.

"I almost didn't, but my mom's scary as fuck when she's sober and I didn't wanna help her celebrate her first week without beer or pot." Craig nodded, but didn't really say anything. The two looked to Cartman as he spoke up.

"You have first with me and third with Craig." The shrill bell went off and the three boys got up from the table. "But we all have lunch together." Craig split off from the other two, heading to his own homeroom. Cartman and Kenny walked down the crowded halls, dodging students who were rushing to get to class. But, with the two boys being seniors, they took their time.

Kenny didn't actually know where his class was, he just mindlessly followed his fat friend. They finally stopped at a door. The sign on it marked 'Ms. Olive: Home Ec 101'. _What the fuck _Kenny thought.

"Dude what the fuck? I didn't sign up for fucking Home Ec."

"Just wait."

As they walked into the room, Kenny realized Cartman's reasoning. In a classroom of maybe thirty people, all but one were girls. The only male was Walt Kelser, whom Kenny imidiatly sat beside while Cartman situated himself somewhere else.

"I don't have any weed on me." Walt said in a monotone voice, looking at the dirty blonde boy.

"What? No, I didn't want any anyway." He paused for a second, "Well, just tell me when you do get some." The bell rang, distracting Kenny from his train of thought, "Dude can you believe this?" He said, gesturing the the many pairs of tits in the room.

"I can believe that I'm switching out of this class first chance I get."

"Didn't know you liked dicks." Kenny laughed, then sighed, "When you think you know a guy."

"No, but I know this class is gonna blow, and all the girls in here are giant airheads." Kenny looked around the room. Sure, he was right, but that's the best part. Dumb girls are the easiest to sleep with. Kenny was a out to say something, but Ms. Olive interrupted as she began introducing herself.

"My, what a turn out!" She said as she looked over the room, her eyes stopping slightly on each of the three boys. Almost as if it was directly to them, she said "Just so you know, this class is not an easy A. You really have to try hard and pay attention if you want to pass my class." The stern look on her face disappeared after that. "So, to start off this semester, I have arranged all of you into groups of two. You will be working with your partner throughout the class, so you better be friendly!" She powered up the projector and positioned a piece of paper so that the students could see it on the overhead. "Go ahead and pair up!" Kenny began searching for his name. She saw his name arranged right next to Emma Clark. _Who?_ He thought. He looked around the room and met eyes with a girl with short, light brown hair. He smiled, she scowled back. But she got up and sat in the bar stool next to him.

"So, guess we're partners?" Kenny asked, trying to dispel the awkwardness he felt.

"Guess so." She said, all her attention focused on the front of the room. Kenny looked at her for only a moment before looking around the room for Walt. He laughed when he saw that Walt and Cartman had been paired together. Ms. Olive started explaining the curriculum of the class, which included mostly cooking and baking. Kenny kept glancing at Emma, hoping that she would stop being bitchy so they could potentially work well together.

But of course, she didn't look at him once during the entire class.

* * *

The bell rang, signally the students to go to second period. As the class flooded out of Ms. Olive's room, Emma hung back, hoping to get a word in with the teacher.

"Excuse me, Ms, Olive, but I have a complaint." The short woman looked up from the stacks of paperwork on her desk, waiting for Emma to elaborate. "About my partner?"

Ms. Olive shook her head, "I'm sorry Emma, there's nothing I can do. You just need to work out any problems you have yourself."

"But you don't understand! There's no way he's going to put in as much effort in this class as I am! I don't want my grade to suffer because of him!"

"Emma, I paired him with you because I knew you could handle it. Your an amazing student, and he needs the credit to graduate. Think of this as a challenge." Emma was about to interject again, when Ms. Olive continued, "You can't switch partners. That's final." Emma made a noise of frustration and walk out of the room. Outside of the Home Ec room, Bebe Stevens was waiting for her in her cheerleader's uniform.

"What took so long?" The blonde girl questioned., earning an angry head shake from Emma.

"Nothing, just annoying people."

"Oh, well, you'll never believe who I just saw talking to Red!" Emma shook the bitterness out of her system and asked who. "Gregory Yardale." Emma's smile faded.

"Wait, I don't know who that is."

"He's a new kid who went here, like, years ago. He's hot and British."

"Wow, is he in our grade?" Bebe nodded. Emma became lost in thought, thinking about this new, hot, British boy. It's as if all her fantasies had come true.

* * *

**So, I'm sure you guys've got the whole 'Super cliche story' thing I've got going on here. I'm super welcome to suggestions for the story, if you have any good ideas just PM me. Also, I'm accepting OCs. Which, you could probably tell from the description and the fact that I already out in a few OCs in this chapter. Below will be a simple OC form you need to fill out of you wanna submit. Thanks for reading!**

**Name:**

**Family Situation:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance****:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Love Interest:**

**Extra Curricular activities(Sports/clubs):**

**How smart are they?:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. First day, second act

**Typical High School Story**

**Chapter 2: First day, second act**

* * *

Walt sat in his third period, College Algebra. He ignored the old man talking at the front of the class and stared out the window for the entirety of the period. He didn't understand why he even had to attend this hell hole for his senior year, when he already had enough credits to earn his AA degree. The school board just wanted him to suffer for just one more year.

"Mr. Kelser," The teacher called on Walt, "If you're not going to pay attention to the lesson, then I don't think you deserve to be in my class." Walt smiled, this was just the thing he was waiting for. Not losing eye contact with the old man, he grabbed his backpack off the floor, stood up, and walked out. It took him maybe ten minutes to reach the double doors of the school, right as the bell rang for students to go to lunch. He left the building and made his way to the woods surrounding Stark's Pond. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a mint tin. Inside, three joints he had rolled up this morning before leaving for school. He lifted on to his mouth and lighted it, taking a long drag. He really hated school.

He mindlessly walked down the dirt path forged by years of students skipping class to visit Stark's Pond. He was about to get to the pond, when he a voice.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Walt could only identify this voice as class president Wendy Testaburger. His steps slowed, moving behind a tree as to not be seen by whoever else was with her.

"It's fine, Wendy. It's lunch time, you're not going to get into trouble." The second voice was British. Walt wondered who the fuck at the school was British. "So, how's life been?" The boy asked.

Wendy smiled, "You know how my life's been, Gregory." She paused, "Let's talk about your life and how you just miraculously showed up right after we saw each other at that Harvard summer program?"

"My attending South Park High and the time we spent at Harvard are two unrelated things." He looked around. Walt crouched down to get more coverage by the bushes. "I'm on business."

"Oh, right. _Business_." Wendy's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "The same business that you refused to tell me about before?"

"You need to understand that this is top secret. I would tell you if I would." There was a moment of silence. "You mean a lot to me, Wendy."

"I can't do this Gregory." She turned her back on the British boy, "What we did at Harvard was a one time thing. I'm with someone." _Oh shit! _Walt wanted to laugh. He hated Wendy more than anyone at the school, and he hated a lot of people. So this whole _thing_ that was happening: Pure gold. "And even if I wasn't, I don't want to be with someone who's so... secretive!" She said as she turned back towards him. Walt looked down at his almost dead joint. He took one more drag and tossed it into the dirt.

"You can't stop me from caring about you." Wendy shook her head.

"Lunch is almost over, I should be getting back." And with that, she left. Leaving Gregory behind. Walt decided to wait until Gregory left to leave his spot.

Wendy made it back to school just in time for fourth period, the last period of the day. She took her seat in Economics and looked to her left, making eye contact with Ace Jones, someone who Wendy described as "Totally unmotivated and seriously annoying." But that was just a matter of opinion. The two girls sneered at each other.

* * *

Ace watched the clock hanging at the front of the room closely. Just a few more minutes and the bell would ring and she can get the fuck out of school. She looked around the room, hoping that if she didn't look at the clock, time would go faster. She wondered why she thought it was a good idea to sign up for Economics. She hated almost everyone in this class, especially Ms. Class President in the desk next to her.

Just then, the angelic trill of the bell sounded and the students erupted from their seats. Ace left the class and headed straight for the parking lot, where she met Craig at his truck. She greeted him and he told her that they still needed to wait for Kenny, the third player in their loser trio. At least, that's what Ace referred to the three of them as.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno, maybe we could hang out here for a little bit, get something to eat later."

"Sounds like a date." Ace laughed, "Maybe we all could see the new X-men movie? As long as you and Ken keep your hands off of each other."

Craig fake laughed, "Your funny, Ace. Really. Have you ever thought of being a stand up comic? Your show could be called _Short Sarcastic Bitch Rants for an Hour"_

"Wow, someone's got their panties in a bunch." Ace said, quite serious. Craig usually wasn't so... elaborate. Craig just shook his head. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Kenny surprised Ace by grabbing her shoulders from behind, "What the fuck?!" She said before turning around to see the blond boy grinning.

"So what're the plans?" Kenny rubbed his hands together, waiting to find out what mischievous adventures the three would be going on tonight.

"Literally nothing." Ace replied. Kenny's smile faltered. He took a seat on the bed of Craig truck The three of them stood in silence, thinking of things to do so that they didn't have to go home. Just then, a familiar blond walked by.

"Hey, Walt!" Kenny exclaimed, waving his hand to get the boy's attention. Walt groaned and walked towards them.

"What?" He glared at Kenny, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Wanna hang with us?"

Walt sighed, seeing through Kenny's request, "I told you this morning, I don't have any drugs on me." His hand involuntarily gripped the mint tin in his pocket.

"I have cash."

"Kenny, I don't wanna smoke weed with you!" Ace cried out. Craig looked around the almost empty parking lot. The only person looking towards them was Kyle Broflovski, to whom Craig flipped off. The Jewish boy returned to obscene gesture and continued walking towards the school.

"Might not wanna shout that on school grounds." Craig suggested.

"If anything I _should_ shout it. I'm saying no to drugs, school love that shit." She laughed.

"How much?" Walt asked, bringing the group back to the subject at hand. Kenny dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of ones and handed it over to Walt, who began counting, "It's not much, but I can work with this." He slipped the money into his pocket, "Here." He said, tossing the dirty blond boy the mint tin from his pocket, two joints still inside. Without a goodbye, he began walking away.

"Wait, so your not gonna hang?" Kenny asked.

"Gotta work." he said in response.

* * *

While that exchange was happening, Kyle was just walking into the gym, his gym clothes on. Basketball practice hadn't officially started yet. That wasn't until four. Kyle checked the time on his phone, learning that he had about ten minutes of free time. He scanned the gym's bleachers, his eyes falling on a girl with wavy brown hair. He grinned as he walked towards her, her attention focused on the notebook in front of her.

"Hey!" He smiled, bounding up the bleachers. She looked up and smiled back, their faces meeting for a quick kiss.

"Where have you been? Practice almost started." Allison questioned.

"I had to get my stuff from my car." He shrugged, taking a seat next to her. He tried to look over her shoulder at what she was writing, but she quickly closed her notebook. The two sat together until the coach called the boys and girls teams over. Kyle and Allison said their goodbyes as Kyle rushed to the group forming around the coach.

"So, try outs are over, today's our first official practice." the coach's shouts echoed through the gym, "Now, since the school still hasn't found a girl's coach, we're having a joint practice. That doesn't change how practice is gonna go, it just means that there's more people. So, everyone partner up and start warm-ups." Kyle looked around. He wasn't really close with any of his team members yet, and most of them were already partnered with someone else. He made eye contact with a girl with black hair up in a high pony tail. He glanced around again, seeing if there was anyone else without someone to do drills with, then he walked towards her, extending his hand.

"Kyle."

She took it, "Bri." And the two went to the ground, Kyle laying on his back and Bri holding his feet while he began sit-ups. The coach counted to twenty, then they switched. Once they had gone through sit-ups, push-ups, and stretches, the began drills.

"So," Kyle started, in between tosses, "is this your first year on the team?"

"No, I played last year, too." She said as she caught the ball over her head, "Weird how we're only meeting each other now." She tossed it back to the red head.

"I know." That was kid of the extend of they're conversation. Since they didn't know eachother very well, there wasn't really anything to talk about. Soon, once they were done with drills, the boys team began running though plays while the girls team had a shoot out.

* * *

Later that evening, Bebe had planned a little get together at her house involving a few close friends. Surprisingly, it was only five other people. Sitting around a coffee table in several chairs and couches, were Clyde and Emma sitting on the couch, Token black and Zina Meyer were on the floor in front of the giant TV, and across from them sat Bebe and Stan in separate chairs. Seeing as Bebe's parents weren't home, she had acquired a few cases of beer, so that the get together didn't get too boring.

"So," Clyde began, taking a drink of his beer, "So, I was thinking, since the first football game of the year is next Friday, we need to plan something big."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I dunno, like a party!"

"You guys are only getting a party if you win." Bebe chuckled.

"What else do I get if I win?" Clyde asked flirtatiously, leaning towards the blonde girl.

"I'll see if I can get you a date with Ace Jones." She laughed. Clyde slid back in his seat.

"Try telling Asher that, he'd go mental." Said Token.

"Speaking of..." Clyde pulled out his phone, "Should I invite him over? He's doing literally nothing at his house and I feel bad for him."

"Yeah, sure." Bebe shrugged, the more the merrier. "Is Aussie home? See if she wants to come over, too." Clyde nodded.

"So, about this party." Emma said, trying to return to the previous subject.

"We could have it at my house? My parents are leaving for Paris for their anniversary, or something."

"Good for them, they deserve it." Zina said. The others nodded in agreement. His parents always invited Token's friends over to the house or on vacation. They were just all around nice.

"I'll supply the booze!" Bebe exclaimed. No one really knew how she always had so much alcohol. She clearly didn't steal it from her parents, since they keep that shit under lock and key.

"Remember this is only happening if the guys win, so don't get too excited." Zina said, leaning back on her hands.

"We're playing Harmond, of course we're gonna win." Stan rolled his eyes. Then Clyde spoke up about news from the Jackson family.

"Ok, Asher's on his way over, and Aussie's at a Student Government meeting."

"Oh, right. Wendy's at that thing, too." Bebe nodded.

"Looks like we're getting low." Token said, lifting up and empty beer case.

"There's more in the fridge." Bebe said gesturing towards the kitchen. Token lifted himself off the floor, followed by Zina, and the two walked towards the kitchen in search of more drinks. Zina opened the fridge and saw three more cases of Corona.

"Is there anything other than beer in this whole house?" Zina asked as she lifted two of the three cases out of the fridge and onto the counter, Token getting the last one.

"I doubt it." He said, turning toward her and Zina realized how close they were. The two didn't move, or talk, for what seemed like forever.

"So, uh, better get these back to the group," She could feel warm gathering in her cheeks and just wanted to get out of that situation. She grabbed two of the cases and walked back into the family room, setting the beer on the coffee table and taking her old spot on the floor. As Token took his seat next to her, the door burst open and the group panicked, thinking that Bebe's parents were home from their date early. Then they heard and obnoxious "Hello?" and realized it was only Asher. The group gave a collective sigh as Asher entered the room.

"So, what're we doing?" He asked as he sat between Clyde and Emma.

"We could watch a movie?" Emma suggested. No one was able to reply, because they heard a loud crash that seemed to be coming outside the front door.

"I'll see what it is." Bebe got up and went to open the front door. Clyde followed behind her, just in case. She opened the door and found several broken beer bottles on her porch.

"Hey, Bebe!" She looked up from the broken glass to see a white trunk on the road in front of her house, leaning out were Kenny and Ace, "Your a fucking bitch!" Ace shouted as Kenny threw another bottle, this one landing a few feet in front of Bebe.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" She shouted back, the truck quickly sped away. "Assholes." She said looked back at the shards of glass that now littered her porch. "Clyde go get the broom." Bebe sighed. Clyde did and they spent a few minutes cleaning the mess. And by cleaning, all she did was brush the glass into the bushes by the sidewalk. When the two walked back in, they asked who it was.

"The fucking loser trio throwing bottles." Bebe rolled her eyes. "See, Kenny could be fine if he didn't hang out with Ace or Craig."

"Ace isn't that bad." Asher furrowed his brow. He liked talking to her, and she was kinda cute.

"Yeah, we know _you_ think that." Zina laughed.

"You know I have to be partners with him in Home Ec." Emma said, taking a beer from the center and popping it open. "Kenny, I mean."

"Well have fun with that," Stan laughed, "Kenny is one of the laziest kids I know, after Cartman."

"Tell me about it. I'm gonna end up flunking that class because of him."

"Or, like say your were mixing something, you could help him and, like, stand behind him while he holds the bowl and do that thing where you guide him by wrapping your arms around his?" Clyde laughed.

"Gag me." Emma rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her booze. The topic soon changed to movies, and they ended up watching the _breakfast club_ because Stan and Asher had never seen it. This went on until thirty minutes before Bebe's parents were expected home. Everyone slowly left, leaving Bebe at home by herself. She got a few blankets and made her own cuddle puddle on the couch while she finished the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up! I'm still accepting OCs and going through ones I might accept and just weren't in this chapter. Here are the OCs that have appered in the story so far:**

Emma Clark- _Me_

Walt Kesler- _Me_

Ace Jones- _Puninserted_

Asher and Aussie Jackson- _Puninserted_

Bri Ciaphe- _KennyDiedAgain_

Zina Meyer- _ImaginaryStoryWriter_

Allison Davis- _Classicdisney4thewin_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
